First Date
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: An Alternate take on the ending of The Price of Love where Sheldon fixes Jenny's hearing before speaking. R&R and if you want to draw art of the fic, feel free too. Just credit me when/if you post it wherever. (Message me if you want to know how). T for some mature humor.


"_In the car, I just can't wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you Guess I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm just scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go_

_Don't wait_

_This night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This night last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever…_"

Blink 182, _First Date_

* * *

Robotic Global Response Unit JX-9, or Jenny Wakeman as she preferred to be called, was downright furious...no, furious was an understatement. She was seething mad. _That...that...that_ She growled internally as the cake on her head slid off her while stomped outside of the door. She barely heard the pathetic cry of "Jenny?" from the boy who caused all this as she exited the building.

Sheldon Oswald Lee.

That creep had caused this mess. For once, Jenny was ecstatic, thinking that the japanese american boy had started a revolution of popular kids dating the "nerds" and "freaks" of High School, which had given her hope that she could get together with Sebastin, the new popular kid at school. Jobs, she had even went on a double date between her and Sebastin and Sheldon and his popular girlfriend Pteresa. She thought he would be happy for her. After all, she was happy for him. That's what friends were for, right?

But the moment Sebastin brought his gift into the picture, all hell broke loose as Sheldon spoke about a garage sale, accusing the hispanic man of getting something that anybody could get from anyone's garage. Jenny, not wanting to hear her friend attack her boyfriend, who was flirting with Pteresa, defended Sebastin against such accusations. The argument went back and forth, with both accusing the other of being jealous of their dates.

Then, they saw their dates leaving together, holding hands. Sheldon, in what was likely a fit of panic, ran after them, calling for his date to come back only to trip on his pants and collided into a waiter delivering a pizza to a table. The pizza then smacked her in the face and pushed her backwards into a cart before the cart collided into a table, causing her to soar into the cake that she was now currently wearing on her face.

She was beyond irritated with Sheldon at this point. This was Jenny's one chance at real happiness in High School and he blew it all because of some stupid jealousy! Sheldon had been a creep and a stalker at various points throughout the last three years, with her constantly following everywhere she went on most days out of a sense of stupid puppy love that was cute at first but later became annoying and unbearable. She despised him now and in the morning, she promised she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

She plucked Sebastin's gift from her damaged pigtail and let out a groan. It was ruined and damaged because of that stupid cake batter.

_Because of Sheldon_! She internally hissed as the pigtail it was holding up fell down.

"It's totally ruined." She mourned. And it was such a great gift too. She was able to use it to hear so many things from across Tremorton. Then, upon further inspection, something she was unable to do at the restaurant due to her rush to put it on so she could hear properly followed by the fight, she noticed something on the flower machine. Like an inscription and a picture as well. She then read aloud what she saw. "Manufactured with love, by _Sheldon_." And right under the inscription was Sheldon's picture. It was at that moment that Jenny felt like a complete and utter jerk.

She stared at Sebastin's '_gift_' in shock and suddenly realized what Sheldon meant when he was speaking about a garage sale. It all meant sense to her in that exact moment. Why Sheldon was wearing ragged clothes at a fancy restaurant, why he got so upset when Sebastin revealed his creation to Jenny, saying he was the one who got it for her.

"He...he made this...fo-for me…?" She could only stutter at the realization as, in that moment, all anger at the boy flooded away from her systems and was replaced by something else. She remembered, how only two years ago, she had given up on going after Don Prima as a date, with him being so self-absorbed that it was unbearable. She remembered walking home from the ruined date, feeling frustrated and upset at how quickly everything went wrong for her, even after the Silver Shell had helped her set up the date.

All Don cared about were his stupid, and frankly ugly looking, shoes. She was more confused then she had ever been before on that night. She remembered what she had said on that night. "_I think from now on, I need to stay away from smooth operators like Don or the Silver Shell. I need someone who's maybe not as smooth, but is genuine and sweet._" and then Sheldon, who looked quite upset that particular night for some strange reason, walked by her. SHe had greeted him friendly and he had given her a frustrated "_Hi, Jenny._" Why he was so upset that night, she didn't know herself, but she remembered looking after him and just saying to herself "_Yeah...someone sweet._" before stupidly asking herself where she would ever find someone like that.

In the present, Jenny smacked her forehead. How could she be both so blind and stupid right that moment? Sheldon had proven himself to be in that category more times than once and yet she had brushed him off all because he _seemed _creepy but then again, when all other boys treated her like a freak or only dated her to complete some stupid list, Sheldon had always treated her with the utmost care and affection, listening and understanding whenever she had issues, offering to assist in any work she needed for her programming or her body, and he never asked for anything in return.

She remembered during Christmas only a few months ago, when the spoiled brat known as Tom Sweeney had basically forced her to ruin every holiday of the year without her even knowing it. Brad and Tuck had all turned against her, her mom had been looking to replace her with an XJ-10 (which was a horrifying thought to her), but Sheldon…

Sheldon never gave up hope and believed she wasn't in control of her actions and in the end, he helped her overcome Todd and save the day. For that, she had given him a simple kiss on the cheek. It wasn't much, just a tiny little smooch on the boy's face, but his reaction was beyond cute and hilarious. The teenage robot let out a small giggle as she remembered how he froze in surprise and nearly fell onto the steps of Todd's house only to be safely wheeled away.

"Maybe…" She paused and looked at Sheldon's house in the distance, thinking to herself quietly. "Maybe I should go visit him tomorrow," She clutched the now revealed gift from Sheldon, not sebastian, tightly in her hands, "a-and apologize for my rude behavior today…" She froze and then blinked thrice. "And maybe, just maybe, give him a chance?" She finally said aloud and pondered at the thought.

Would Sheldon even say yes to her? After all this time? After the many times she had ignored or downright dismissed him? Was he even-No, that was a stupid question. She had a strange feeling that he was still interested in her, despite him being with Pteresa would've said. It just didn't make much sense to her why he would go out with that jerk anyway. Maybe she would ask him what that was about tomorrow too.

Then, she thought about a potential relationship with Sheldon, the so called Alpha Geek of Tremorton High School. Would her social status improve with the option of him as a boyfriend? Unlikely, but then again, she never really got popular in High School no matter what she said or did and she had long given up on the idea of being popular herself. It was too much of a hassle and after the whole Cluster Prime debacle, she didn't care much for the idea, as being popular didn't get her anywhere.

She had a feeling Brad would be happy for her and Sheldon, considering she saw him as a brother and it was likely vice versa. And she had a feeling Tuck, even with his young hyperactive and super imaginative mind, wouldn't care at all. So, she wouldn't have to risk losing any of her friends for her choice of a date. And her mother had already voiced her approval years ago when she and Sheldon had just met, so that was another thing that was already solved. All that really mattered was meeting Sheldon's parents, which would likely be an issue she would settle at a later date.

She briefly considered the pros and cons of a relationship with Sheldon, besides what she had just mentioned. Some of the pros were free upgrades whenever she wanted without the nagging of her mother, constant love, adoration, and affection from her boyfriend, learning new things that could better help her understand all the scientific mumbo jumbo that her Mother usually talked about, no friends being lost in the relationship, and her potentially living a happy life.

Some of the cons were them potentially breaking up and separating as friends for good, which scared her due to horror stories she had read on the internet of that exact thing happening, there was also a likely massive plummet of her social status in school, which, as mentioned previously, she didn't care that much for anymore, there was also the possibility of Sheldon's parents not liking her and demanding that Sheldon break up with her and date a _normal Human Girl_ and she would likely have to break up with him because she just couldn't cause a rift in his family, it wouldn't have been right. Then, came the question she feared most.

"What if he rejects me from the start?" She voiced her concern aloud, though no one could hear it as she began to walk home. "After all, I treated him horribly today, just...I was such a jerk to him without allowing him a chance to explain." She groaned aloud. Why did she have to act so recklessly sometimes? "I wouldn't blame if he outright tells me to leave him alone. It'd make sense for him to do so." She groaned aloud. She could only imagine how much worse her social status would get if the head geek of the school rejected her. She may not have cared much what the popular kids and most others thought of her, but if the head of all the geeks rejected her, then she would truly be at the bottom of the romantic food chain in Tremorton High. She could picture what the Crust Cousins would call her now.

"_The freak too hideous for even the geeks! My, oh my, what a sad life you lead!_" and then they would laugh that obnoxious, know-it-all laugh and leave her to sulk in her misery. She moaned aloud as the thought of Sheldon's potential rejection burned through her mind and into her very programming. Why was everything so stressful? Why was romance so difficult?

Why was life as a teenager so hard?

She could only hope that everything would turn out alright for her. It was the last thing she had left. Hope. She cast one last glance in the direction of Sheldon's house and sighed to herself as the last of the cake on her head fell off. _I'll find out tomorrow, I suppose._

* * *

"So, how did exactly getting rid of everything but your underwear get Jenny?" Brad asked simply and Sheldon could only hide his face in his hands in shame.

"Don't ask." He requested. The Japanese-American's bedroom was completely bare of anything but his bed and, like Brad said, his underwear. All of this in a fruitless attempt to make Jenny jealous so she would get with him in the end. Paying Pteresa $20 for basically anything romantic was a steep price and that's what led to him giving up basically everything he owned, though, fortunately, he still had $80 left from the garage sale and so he could fortunately buy some clothes and maybe a blanket.

"I'll never understand how you got such a stupid idea in the first place." Brad commented and Sheldon simply shook his head in disgrace.

"I saw it in a movie and thought that, y'know, it was a good idea." He buried his head into his knees. "Shows how smart I am." Brad didn't say anything and Sheldon didn't blame him. How would he deal with this situation if their roles were reversed? Likely not well. "You should've seen her yesterday, Brad. She was fuming mad." He shook his head. "I think I blew all my chances with her."

"Don't say that, Shel." Brad said simply from the window and gave the young teenager a friendly smile. "Jenny's a really sweet girl, or robot girl. She'll forgive you very quickly and know it wasn't your fault." The ginger then patted him on the back. "Keep your head up. She'll notice you soon enough."

"Thanks, Brad." Sheldon smiled. Then, he gave a small chuckle. "You know, it's funny. Last night, when I was walking home, I swear I heard Jenny say something along the lines of-" He was cut-off as the doorbell rang. The two teenage boys looked at each other before Sheldon gave a small laugh, a pitiful one at that. "I guess I should answer that. See you around?"

"Of course, buddy. Just remember, give her time. She'll come around." He didn't speak further but Sheldon knew exactly what he was thinking at that exact moment, as he was thinking the exact same thing. _Hopefully, she comes around_. And with that, brad got out of Sheldon's window and began to walk back to his and Tuck's house as Sheldon got up from the floor, gave a small stretch, and walked to the door, feeling cold as the sheer emptiness of his house consumed him entirely.

"Mom and dad are going to kill me." he whispered to himself. His mother, Psychology Doctor Maria Simon Lee, and her father, City Councillor John August Lee, where semi-wealthy and had gotten a pretty large income to allow the family to move to Tremorton 7 years ago, when his father had inherited the small inheritance of an old friend. The cash that the family had allowed Sheldon to hone his technological skills and he was already in the process of making a small business, Sheldon Lee Inc., though he hoped one day for the name to be Sheldon and Jennifer Lee Inc., though he was planning on expanding it during his college years and after it, it was still in its planning phase.

They weren't ones to get mad at Sheldon, but usually, they would get enraged at him if he did something terribly wrong, such as cut school or shoplift, which was a rare occurrence. He just knew he would be grounded for life if they found out what he did. _And for what?_ His subconscious barked at him. _To get the robot girl you've been pining after for the last three years in a bid that was doomed from the onset? _His subconscious had a point, even if he was loathe to admit it. He had tried many, many, many times to get with Jenny and tried practically everything, but every time, she had pushed him away.

Maybe it was time he gave up on his pursuit on her.

He finally reached the door, breathed in and out, grabbed the knob and slowly pulled it open. But he saw who was behind it and quickly his the rest of his body inside his house. Standing right there, on his front porch, holding one of her cyan blue pigtails in her servos, was the Teenage Robot Supergirl, Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman, the creation of Dr. Nora Wakeman. _She still looks as beautiful as the day I met her._ He breathed to himself as he took in her form, positively glowing from the early morning sun engulfing Tremorton, Montana right now. She looked like a metal angel, though he didn't voice that. "Hi, Sheldon." She sounded nervous.

_Strange._ He mused to himself before greeting her back. "Oh, Hi, Jenny." he replied softly, looking away from screws she called her eyes and that wonderfully outlined head and shiny blue lips (he briefly asked himself if robot did indeed have lips but pushed it back).

"Listen, I came over to tell you-" She was about to say something but Sheldon cut her off.

"I know. I-" Jenny cut him off this time.

"Sheldon, I can't exactly hear properly right now because my pigtail is all messed up. Maybe you can fix it and then we can talk?" Oh, so that's why she was holding her pigtail like that. That made sense. He nodded and She brought her damaged pigtail forward and he grabbed it. He then brought up a screw and a rubber band. Then he placed the pigtail back to it's proper positioning, place the screw in the hole where it belonged, round the rubber band around it and began to twist the rubber before letting go. The screw, using the momentum of the rubber band, then spun until it firmly fastened the pigtail back onto her head. Then, he gave it a twist or two and finally, Jenny could hear the tweeting of birds once again. "Thanks, Sheldon. Now, what were you going to say?" She asked and he sighed. Time to reveal what he was thinking at this very moment but who knew, maybe she wouldn't be too mad at him once he spilled the beans.

"I was saying I was a big jerk. I was so upset you wouldn't date me, I acted like a total fool and actually _paid_ Pteresa to go out with me." He continued, saying horrible things about himself, unaware that Jenny was giving him the most horrified face ever.

* * *

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sheldon had paid Pteresa to go out with him because she wouldn't date him? He then began to tell her how he had seen a movie where a girl made someone else jealous but the jealous boy got with the girl in the end and that he was trying to do the same thing for her only for it to fail miserably in his face. He shook his head sadly and continued, saying things about how at this point he's tried basically everything to be with her but she's made it very clear that she didn't want to date him, ever. Then he went on, calling himself an idiot undeserving of her love and friendship and many other things that horrified her to her core.

Sheldon was one of the nicest, kindest people she had ever known in her brief time in the outside world and yet here he was, badmouthing himself as if he was nothing but a speck of dust. _Shut up!_ She internally screamed at him as he continued, beginning to slightly tear up all the things he was saying about himself, coolant slowly leaking out as she heard things that most certainly were anything but true. _Shut up, you idiot! You are none of those things! You are not!_ She screamed at him internally once more as she slowly began to cry at hearing one of her closest and best friends talk horribly about himself.

She then realized the reason why he was talking so horribly about himself. _It's because of everything I did to him_. She gasped but he didn't hear, continuing on his rant. _I flung him into Space, even if accidentally, and forced him to live 90 years there. I always treated him like a nobody when he was so kind to me. I was always such a stupid glitch that I believed I shouldn't even get close to him. I spent so many years abusing him and never thanking him or apologizing to him. I've always treated him like he was some stupid joke, something to never take seriously. The only time I acted nice to him was last Christmas._ It was at that moment that the teenage robot realized that she truly didn't deserve Sheldon, not the other way around. She didn't deserve his kindness when she had acted so rudely to him for the last three years. She didn't deserve his forgiveness when she had treated him like dirt for the last three years. She didn't deserve anything from Sheldon and yet, here he was, blabbing his mouth about how he's the worst person alive.

It happened so fast that she couldn't stop herself, but she didn't want to. She needed to do this, for her sake. She slapped him, hard, across the cheek and simply hissed two simple words from her vocal processor. "Shut. Up." She didn't want to hear any of those things anymore.

"Jenny?" Sheldon asked in confusion as he felt his aching cheek. Jenny softened at looking the pain she had brought upon him yet again. It was only natural at this point. But she then re-hardened herself as coolant continued to stream down her face.

"Shut up, you moron!" She growled out again, her anger and frustration at all this information just now coming out for the both of them. She couldn't bear to hear anything negative from him anymore. "You are not a fool! You are not a jerk! You are none of the things you said, Sheldon! You are a kind and caring young man. You're smart, you're kind, you're affectionate! You do not have a single horrible bone in your body in your body and you know it!" She yelled at him, begging that he would change his mind.

"But Jenny, I-" She didn't want to hear anymore, she just wanted him to shut up, so she grabbed his face firmly in her servos and, "MMMPPPHHH?!" brought him in for a big, sloppy kiss right on the mouth, something Jenny had never done to anyone ever. She had acted drastically, but she didn't want to hear anything negative about himself coming from the boy's mouth ever again. Sheldon blushed profusely and the LEDs under Jenny's own cheeks turned a deep shade of blue as she began to kiss him harshly.

However, slowly, ever so carefully, they both calmed down and began to deepen their kiss, with Jenny cradling her servos around Sheldon's head and Sheldon doing the same to Jenny. They deepend their kiss and Jenny slowly and gently began to suck on Sheldon's lower lip, enjoying the kiss. _This...this feels so good! Wow! Have I been missing this the entire time?! This is...Just wow!_ She thought to herself as she continued to enjoy the kiss between herself and Sheldon. Was this what normal couples did? If so, she liked it very much.

Eventually, however, Sheldon tapped her arm thrice, indicating that it was time for her to let go and for them to separate, as he needed to breath. The robot gave a soft groan before separating from her now official boyfriend so he could catch his breath. To say they both enjoyed it would be an understatement, as Jenny was clearly hungry for another kiss and, when she looked at Sheldon's lower body, she stifled a giggle. "Um, Sheldon." She snorted.

"What?"

"How happy were you about the kiss?" She pointed downward and clear as day, Sheldon had an erection showing out of his underwear, causing him to yelp in surprise and the Robot to laugh aloud for all the world to hear. She's heard about these types of reactions on the internet before but to see them happen first hand was something else.

"Ok, ok, laugh it up, Jenny!" He teased at her grinning as he used a mat to cover his embarrassing position while looking at his newly christened Girlfriend and smiling at her laughing.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon, I'm sorry. I've just never seen that happen before." She choked a laugh back and calmed herself. She just needed a moment of levity before the conversation floated in another direction. An awkward silence reigned before she spoke. "So…" She trailed.

"So…" Sheldon replied.

"I guess that makes us a couple now." They said at the same time before they looked at each other and gave a small chuckle upon that happening. Looks like their minds shared the same ideas.

"That was my first kiss, for the record." She told him nervously. "So, I'm sorry if I seemed inexperienced and amatuer."

"No, no, it's fine. It was my first kiss too." The two shared a short little giggle before Jenny got a little serious, staring at him with aggressive yet kind optics.

"But, seriously Sheldon, I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself negatively ever again." She stared at him with a gaze of steel. "You are a great man and honestly, even if you can be a bit…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say, tho Sheldon beat her to it.

"Creepy? Weird? Geeky? Anti-social?" She stared at him in stunned silence. "I get that a lot."

"Alright." Jenny nodded before continuing, "I'm sorry for smacking you so hard, but as you were saying all those things about yourself, I just couldn't help but think of all the kind and sweet things you've done for me over the years and I compared them to all the years I treated you like nothing because I was on some stupid, pathetic quest to be popular like an idiot. I mean, I forced you to spend 90 years of your life in space for Jobs' sake! I am an idiot. I am a jerk. Not you. I don't deserve you." She finished, shaking heavily as she stared at her new boyfriend, a single tear of coolant dripping from her left optic. Sheldon reached up and brushed it off her face before smiling.

"You know, it isn't right for beauties to cry. It damages their paint job." He joked and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She snapped but it was clearly a joke framed as venomous as she calmed herself for the umpteenth time thus far. She took in the freckled face of the boy who she had now become romantically involved with and, while he certainly wasn't a looker for most girls, he was handsome, even with the freckles. He just looked incredibly cute and friendly, ready to meet and talk to all. Then she stifled a laugh. "So why are you in your underwear?"

"Oh!, uh…" He blushed, suddenly realizing the predicament he was in. Jenny decided he looked cute when blushing as well. It just felt natural for him to do so. "I...I had to give everything up in a garage sale, including my clothes, so I could pay Pteresa to go out with me. I know it sounds like I stupid idea, but I did that to try to make you jealous." He paused before looking hopefully at her. "Did it work?" She shook her head and he frowned. "Darn."

"I didn't even feel the slightest hint of jealousy whenever you were with Pteresa. Cripes, I actually thought she was willingly going out with you and suddenly, popular kids started to date the nerds and 'freaks'," she used air quotations when saying freaks, "so then, I thought you were able to make a change and do some good for High School, convincing popular kids to go out with those of lower ranking status. So I decided to go out with Sebastin and I think you remember what happened next." Sheldon nodded, it being very unlikely that either of them would ever forget that night.

"I, uh, I'm very sorry about ruining your date with Sebastin, by the way." Jenny shook her head.

"No, no. I should apologize. I overreacted and came off as a bit of a punk, not going to lie. I just didn't expect you to be so upset over _Sebastin's gift_. Speaking of which," She winked and pulled out from a compartment in her body Sheldon's gift that wound up in the hands of Sebastin somehow. It was still damaged for the Cake Batter from last night and was still slightly sparking, perfect for a quick repair for Sheldon. "Thank you for making such a wonderful _garbage sale_ gift for me." She winked in jest at him before continuing. "It's a bit damaged from last night...the cake batter messed it up, so think you can fix it?" Sheldon nodded eagerly, taking the mechanical flower in his hands before freezing and lowered his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jen, but I don't think I can." He brought the mechanical flower to her. "Remember, I gave up basically everything in order to have enough to pay Pteresa to go out with me."

"Oh...You can keep it though. I can easily get your stuff back for you. It'll be a snap." She smiled and patted Sheldon on the shoulder. "I suppose it makes sense as to why Pteresa going out with you, as I don't think she would ever do it willingly." She gave a brief chuckle before realizing what she just said. "Uh, I'm not saying you won't be able to get a date willingly, but I-" Sheldon cut her off, holding up a hand.

"Don't worry, Jenny. I understand what you mean."

"Ah, that's good. I was worried for a second." Silence. "Soooo, do you want me to find your stuff for you?" The blue and white robot asked.

"Uh, sure. I recommend you go find Tuck first. He bought a time machine from me for two cents." She raised a brow.

"When did you build a time machine?"

"Long story. I'll explain it later." Jenny nodded and slowly began to take off. But just as she was reaching the open sky to scour Tremorton for Sheldon's stuff, she stopped herself.

_Wait!_ She froze, realizing she was forgetting something. "Sheldon, wait, I have to ask you something." She lowered herself down to the ground once and stared at him from his porch. He was still standing there, hiding his almost completely naked body from her in the darkness of his house. He was staring at her expectantly, a brow raised as he waited for what she was about to ask him about.

"I, uh, erm…" She froze, unsure of how to continue. _Oh, why is this so hard?_ She questioned mentally, looking at all the variable outcomes through her processors, from least likely to most likely, of asking Sheldon to go on a date with her later that day. The least likely outcome was Sheldon telling her to leave him alone and stay away. _That's not going to happen. I just kissed him a minute ago and we agreed we were a couple after it. Unless he's mentally unstable and is having mood swings, he is never going to say no to going on a date with me._ The most likely was him agreeing but she feared that he may have a few conditions in order to do so. _After all_, she began thinking somberly, _I acted like a jerk to him yesterday, so he would probably want some ground rules to agree to go on a date._

"I was wondering, um…" _C'mon Jen, spit it out!_ Why was this so hard right now? She had gone on plenty of dates before, such as with Don Prima and Travis and not once did she ever have trouble asking them out. Maybe it was because she knew it was going to be a disaster somehow and just didn't care, or maybe it was something else. But now, asking Sheldon straight to his face about going on a date seemed to be incredibly difficult. Whatever the issue was, she had to push through it. "WillyougoonadatewithmelatertonightatMezmer's?" She asked quickly and Sheldon gave her a confused look. Jenny forgot that she can speak extremely fast most of the time and calmed her systems down before speaking once more. "Would you like to go on a date with me later tonight at Mezmer's? To make up for last night." She added and silence reigned as Sheldon blushed a deep crimson. Jenny herself felt her LEDs inside her head flush blue as well as the question came up.

"S-s-sure! I would love that!" Sheldon responded ecstatically, nodding extremely quickly. And with that answer, Jenny began to laugh. Not one to make fun of Sheldon, by Jobs no! No, she began to laugh happily, like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulder. _Maybe this can be a new beginning for me! _She believed hopefully, desperately wanting that to happen after years of practical torture in high school and life in general. _Sheldon will never judge me for who I am or what I do, he doesn't care about how I look or anything! And Brad and Tuck will support us no matter what because that's what friends do for each other! _Things looked to be on the up and up for the two of them and neither could deny it.

"Thank you, Sheldon! Thanks so much! I'll come by around 8, if that's fine!" She replied in kind, bringing him into the open and hugging him. It was Saturday night, so her mother/creator, Dr. Nora Wakeman, wouldn't care much about her being out and she doubted that any villains were going to attack the Earth today. He gave a cough and she realized that she had brought him outside in nothing but his underwear. She gave a small chuckle and let go of him, which allowed the boy to crawl back into his home and it's protective shell around him.

"Of course, Jenny. See you at eight once you've brought all my stuff back." Nodding, the robot turned to leave before Spoke once more. "Oh, and Jenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Your laugh is both gorgeous and adorable." He smiled and she blushed, unsure of how to respond. Most people said her laughs were creepy or off-putting most of the time and it had generally made her stop laughing almost entirely. So to hear that was stunning.

"T-thank you." She nodded and with that, Sheldon closed her door and Jenny took off, heading to Brad and Tuck's house to get back Sheldon's time machine. However, as she was flying to her friend's home, she realized something. She was woefully underprepared for this date. She had a lot of experience with dates before, but most of them had been set up days or even half a day in advance. This was one was a sudden one however. She checked her internal clock, which read _1:27 PM_. Suddenly, she felt her robotic gut plummet. _Crikey! _She began. _I've got to get ready!_

* * *

**A/N : And with that ends the first chapter of my first ever MLaaTR fic. Sad to see that there are only 299 fics on this website. This show deserves more because it was great and hopefully, with the recent Netflix and Nick deal, it will come back and get some more support that it deserves. Anyways, give thoughts and opinions on this chapter and what you think should happen next chapter and remember to tweet at Nickelodeon with your own MLaaTR fanwork to #BringBackMLaaTR and remember, be lovely to one another. Cya!**

**Sidenote : This was originally intended to be a One-Shot, but twitter voted for a Two-shot, so here we are! Also, I wrote this in just two days (November 14 and 15 2019), so apologies if it seemed a little rushed at the end. Anyways, Bye!**


End file.
